


to fix an engine room

by g0ryllama



Series: Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits [9]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Unsafe Sex, engine room sex, horny bastards, thats all this is i cant think of any other tags kjsdncjknc, yeah theres no lube or condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: It's a wonder Hodgkins doesn't immediately know they're bullshitting him; he knows the most about the Oshun Oxtra after all, so their lie about needing to fix something or other in the engine room shouldn't have just been so easily overlooked.But neither Moomin nor Joxter want to look this particular gift horse in the mouth.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Muminpappan | Moominpappa
Series: Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378561
Kudos: 51





	to fix an engine room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurryupsnufkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryupsnufkin/gifts).



> this has been in my wips folder for so long its practically a fossil

Having his cock balls deep inside the tight ass of the mumrik currently bent over some necessary piece of apparatus in the engine room of their sea-faring abode is certainly not how Moomin thought this day would pan out.

But boy is he glad about this particular turn of events.

* * *

The day starts out nice and normal; the sun reflecting off the ocean waves, the clouds light and fluffy in the sky, seagulls flying overhead. And really, nothing changes. At least, not on the surface.

"Say, Moomin?" Voice quiet, but in that purposeful way Joxter speaks, like he has all the time in the world and you're a captive audience (and he knows he is, always in the front row, more  _ captivated _ than  _ captive _ , but in many different complicated ways), the mumrik begins to say something which will lead to a cataclysmic event, changing both of their lives forever just for a little fun on a boring, normal day. "Have you heard that strange rattling sound coming from the engine room recently?"

He's too ashamed to not know what's happening to ask, so he simply agrees, ignoring the way Joxter's mouth quirks up slightly in the corner, an incisor peeking out over his plump bottom lip in a way that Moomin finds undeniably seductive.

"A rattling noise?" Hodgkins asks, having the same thought as the young troll was. "I know I haven't. What did it sound like? Maybe a screw loose? A bolt lost in the mechanism somewhere?"

Joxter shrugs, laid back as ever, chair teetering on its two back legs because if he's made to do anything, he still has to rebel in some way, and Hodgkins has a rule about sitting on a chair to play poker. "It did sound metallic, but I think it needs closer examination."

His stark blue eyes haven't left the moomin's own brown ones this whole time, and he's beginning to wonder if this is some strange new tactic to outplay the others and take all the winnings for himself. But something about his body language says that isn't the case.

"Well, I suppose I could take a quick look, but I'd promised Muddler I'd help him sort his button collection again after they all got messed up from the rough waters yesterday," Hodgkins puts down a few more chips, eyeing the way the other two react. "So I wouldn't be able to actually fix it yet."

Muddler calls out a short apology from his can, probably distracted by reorganising the mess inside.

"I'm sure Moomin and I could fix it instead. Neither of us have anything planned yet today," slowly, the mumrik's foot begins sliding up the side of Moomin's leg, the sensation strange but still suggestive enough to make his fur stand on end. "So you needn't worry about it."

He knows better than to object, despite actually having plans for the rest of his day (writing his diary mostly, so he wouldn't forget anything as he grows older), slowly catching onto the plan in the other's mind. A strange one, maybe, but there's been tension between them both for a while, slowly growing and mutating from frustration to heat to an undeniable magnetism.

There is no problem in the engine room. That, he knows for sure now. Narrowing his eyes a little, Moomin moves his leg away from the other's foot, watching for a reaction but there is none. "Of course, you and Muddler should sort out his collections."

Joxter has a smug grin on his face, like a Cheshire cat, pupils wide and even if he is a cocky shit, it's hard for Moomin to deny how much it makes his heart beat faster. That look promises adventure, and maybe even a little danger, and what's a life worth remembering if not lived on the edge?

* * *

They keep up the facade all the way into the central area of the engine room, discussing what the problem could be, all while knowing there is no such problem in the first place. Somehow, it just makes the clandestine act they’re about to commit so much more thrilling.

“- probably just needs a tight screw, or something,” Joxter thinks out loud, voice innocent and unassuming, but the innuendo almost makes the troll lose his footing, eyes wide. “I can imagine it’d get reeeeally loose, with all that use, right Moomin?”

“Shut up, Joxter,” he responds, trying his damndest to keep his cool, making sure the door is shut (but not locked because the chance of getting caught is way too enthralling to pass up). “And explain.”

Leaning on the hull over one of the generator things (Moomin can’t think of what it really is when he’s so distracted), the mumrik smirks up at him. One of his paws is already toying with the collar of his undershirt (when did his tunic come off?), exposing his neck and collarbones, so strange and alien to the moomin, the way his skin seems flushed right up to the surface, succulent and hot… “I don't think I need to, and I definitely don't want to. But I could show you?"

He's nothing but a weak man, now. Seduced by his best friend, watching, enraptured as he unbuttons the shirt so slowly and carefully that Moomin feels the immediate need to write down a sordid poem right this second, to immortalise the image. If only he was a painter, could capture every second of the very casual allure of the mumrik, his fluid movements frozen in oil paint streaks and vibrant colours.

It takes him a moment to realise he's stepped closer to the other, only really noticing once he's within touching distance, and his self control collapses. A paw sliding over the exposed skin, so smooth and warm, heartbeat thumping directly under where they're connected, nimble fingers still unbuttoning the damn undershirt that's just getting in the way.

"This is wrong," Moomin whispers, nose pressed against the other's ear, lips against the pulse point in his neck. He's never done anything like this before with anyone quite like the other, but the way Joxter's breath hitches tells him he's doing something right. "But that makes it so much more fun, right?"

Fingers travel their way across his shoulders, the soft sound of fabric hitting the ground mostly silenced by the ambient sounds of the engine room, as Joxter slips his way up onto some kind of engine part, so that Moomin is positioned perfectly between his spread legs. "You don't know how glad I am that we're much the same. Couldn't have put it better myself."

Curiosity gets the better of the moomin, soft heated skin practically begging to be tasted, luring him into licking a slow stripe up to the base of Joxter's ear. His skin tastes salty, likely a mixture of the sea air and his sweat, the situation heating up in more than one way.

"I don't want to wait, Moomin," Joxter murmurs, voice noticeably breathier as he loops his legs around Moomin's back, pulling him closer until their hips nudge together. There's already a hard bulge under his slacks, which makes the troll want to laugh and tease him, if only he wasn't in the same predicament. "I need you inside me now."

Moomin is not the type to need to be told twice (well, not in these situations at least), fingers racing to join the other's at his trouser buttons, knocking together in their hastiness. Eventually they get them open, the fabric hitting the floor not far from his shirt, the mumrik's cock revealed, hard and proud (and not as big as his own, Moomin observes, ego inflating  _ just _ slightly).

Normally, he'd take some time to enjoy the view, give the other some phenomenal head (probably) but Moomin feels just as desperate as the other, weeks and months of skirting around the magnetism between them finally crashing down around him. He needs this just as much as the other.

"Get down and turn around."

Surprisingly, Joxter follows his order without so much as a sigh, bending over once down off the apparatus he was sitting on, paws clenching around a pipe, ass in the air. God, does he have to present himself in such a lewd way?

"Don't even prepare me, I can take it." Joxter practically whines, beady blue eyes tracking the other's every move as he stands behind him.

Moomin frowns. "No you can't, I'm big."

"Prove it."

He rolls his eyes, but does anyway, carefully coaxing his cock out from between his legs, already hard and a dark purple-red colour from tip to base. Joxter's eyes only widen a little, but they somehow get brighter, more sly, like he's planning something.

"I definitely don't want any preparation now. Let me feel it all, rough and ready."

"Jesus Jox, you can't just say things like that," Moomin complains, unable to stop his paws from slowly caressing the curve of the mumrik's ass. "You don't know what it does to a man."

"If it gets him to hurry up and fuck me then yes I can say things like that. Now hurry up," Joxter starts, pushing his ass back in Moomin's direction needily. "And fuck me."

And though he really wants to stretch the mumrik out on his fingers, watch him whine and beg and get frustrated under his mercy, hear his breaths quicken until he's gasping (and of course, because he's an absolute gentleman), he really has no other choice than to give in. That can be for another time.

Gripping the base of his dick and aligning it with the other's hole, Moomin begins to slowly slide in. At first, it's teasing, rubbing his tip against the pucker, the mumrik still clinging onto the pipe like it's his only lifeline. But it quickly becomes apparent that waiting is  _ not _ on the menu here, Joxter thrusting his hips back, a growl that's almost feral leaving his lips, animalistic in its demand, and fuck, he can't hold back.

No way the other is a virgin (not that he really cares (as long as he's the best dick the other has ever had then that's what counts)), his channel swallowing Moomin's cock like a champ, fitting perfectly around every inch of his girth like a glove. And it feels  _ amazing _ , even without any lube to make the way slippery and easy to fuck.

"Fuck! Do that again!" Joxter exclaims, the sound of claws on metal loud in the room as he struggles to hold on, sounding winded already from a single thrust.

So he does, completely proud of himself, pulling out until only his flared head is inside the other before pushing back in with one fluid motion, paws clamped tight on the other's shoulders.

"Mmh just like that," he moans, voice breaking slightly as the other bottoms out inside. "Don't ever stop."

It doesn't take long before their desperate gasps for air begin to match each other's rhythm, Joxter's knees beginning to wobble with the effort of keeping him upright as he gets pounded from behind, Moomin's own legs shaking from exertion, thrusting with wild abandon, like the last thing he wants to do is slow down (which it is). It's a wonder no one's come looking for them, because Joxter is  _ not  _ quiet in the slightest.

Almost like a cacophony, the mix of Joxter's constant groans and expletives, and the rhythmic banging of a body against a metal pipe resounds so loudly. Then again, maybe Muddler and Hodgkins think they're busy fixing something (something other than their lust for each other).

It's so unbearably hot inside him, gripping him like a vice and sending shockwaves up his nervous system until he begins to see stars. No way Joxter isn't feeling something similar; from the way he seems to be drooling and almost choking on air, Moomin _knows_ he's screwing him well.

He's not used to such excruciatingly pleasant sensations, all of it coming together until he almost spills over the edge already. But he has to make the other cum first, for his pride and so he doesn’t have to keep going when he’s already oversensitive.

"Are you close?" He asks, because he's not a mind reader, and this is their first time so he doesn't know Joxter's small signs yet (though maybe… They'll do this enough that he'll be able to learn them).

Joxter nods quickly, one of his paws no longer holding on to the pipe, instead jerking desperately in between his legs. "Just shut up… And fuck me… Moomin!"

He takes a pawful of hair, pulling the other's head closer to him. "Don't order me around, _tramp_."

Which, by the way his ass clenches hard around his shaft and his moans and whines suddenly stop (along with his breathing), must have pushed him over the edge. Interesting.

Though he doesn't have much time for thinking as he's pulled into orgasm himself by the sudden gripping tightness, grunting and groaning as he spills into Joxter, not noticing that his paws hold tighter onto the mumrik until he makes a point of it groggily.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, only satisfaction and no regret in their minds, Moomin slides his paw out of his hair and down to the middle of his back. "Well, that was fun."

Joxter laughs a little, gasping loudly as the other pulls out of him with a squelching noise. "Mhmm, we should do it again sometime," he looks down and turns his nose up slightly as the troll watches his cum leak from his ass and onto the floor. "But maybe somewhere less… Messy."

* * *

"Did you fix it? Or do you need me to go down and have a look?"

Moomin and Joxter share a look, one full of mirth and the promise of a next time. "Yeah, we fixed it. And cleaned up after ourselves."

Hodgkins nods in satisfaction at their answer as Muddler practically drags Joxter into his can to show him his collection; newly sorted, of course. "So, Moomintroll, what was the problem?"

Trying to think of a valid answer quickly, Moomin watches the mumrik's back as he climbs into the can. "One of the bolts just needed a tight screw, that's all."

"Ah, that'd explain the rattling then." The other responds, going back to his book and humming to himself, leaving Moomin to reflect.

Although, not too much, lest he get hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated bday amber! i wanted to have this done by ur birthday because you were the one reminding me of this and also bringing it up originally but im slow lol, hope its okay ^^
> 
> also thanks for reading everyone! i hope you all enjoyed :3


End file.
